Cracking a Mysteryor Falling in Love?
by Liotard- Vogt
Summary: Ginny is receiving strange love letters in her sixth year, and she wants to know who is sending them, She decides to get help from...MALFOY!!! and ends up falling in love with- ooo I'm not telling!


DISCLAIMER: Everything here that appears in any of the Harry Potter series books belongs to JK Rowling. This includes the characters, the setting, and most of the things that the characters do and use. Also, it may include some of the things the characters say, and things that might happen to them throughout the whole fic.  
  
Chapter 1 Harry Who?  
  
Ginny Weasley woke with a start. It was 7:30 in the morning! How come no one had woken her up? She jumped out of bed and headed towards the small bathroom a few feet away. Immediately she got into the shower. Normally she takes rather lengthy showers, but since she was in a hurry she got in and out in 5 minutes. After combing her mass of red hair, washing her freckled face, and brushing her already sparkling teeth, she heard her mum calling her. "GINNY! We're leaving in ten minutes!" Whatever. How could her mum expect her to be ready so soon without even bothering to wake her up? She quickly finished applying her makeup (a bit of foundation, black eyeliner, glittery eye-shadow, and finally a touch of wet shine lip-gloss). Then she ran out of her bathroom and into her room, raiding her drawers. Although her house wasn't very big, her room was pretty spacious. It was a regular, square room, and decorated simply, but she was proud of it. It had light green walls, and a pink fluffy rug next to her bed. Her bed was not queen- sized, but it was a good size for her petite body. It had covers the same shade of green as her walls, with a lighter green comforter embroidered with pink and yellow flowers. Her walls were full of family pictures, posters of music stars, and even some muggle actors and actresses. She also had a wardrobe, a set of drawers, bookshelves, and a desk with one of those black muggle chairs with wheels. She had gone shopping that summer with Hermione in muggle London and loved the chair, so Hermione surprised her with it!  
  
"YES!" She finally found what she was looking for! Her new black tank- top and jean shorts. After slipping them on, she grabbed a jacket, a small black backpack, and a black scrunchie and ran down-stairs.  
  
"You're late! Where were you? Haven't you had any breakfast?"  
  
"Mum! You didn't wake me up!"  
  
"I did wake you up! You turned over in your bed and said ' I'll be up in five more minutes' It's your own fault you didn't get up! Your father is waiting in the car with your brothers, Hermione, and Harry. You have no time to sit down and have breakfast! Your trunk is packed, here is a snack, now go on."  
  
Mrs. Weasley said all of this very fast, handing Ginny a brown paper bag, and shoving her out the door with a peck on the cheek.  
  
Ginny hurried into the front seat of the car already occupied by Hermione, slamming the door. She stuffed the brown paper bag into her backpack just as her dad sped out of the driveway.  
  
~ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS~  
  
Ginny waved at her mother and father as the train pulled out of the station. They were soon out of sight, and she fell back in her seat. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were deep in conversation, and she couldn't wait to get to school and get away from them. They always left her out of there little talks as if she wasn't there. She was only invited to share their compartment because they felt bad for her, and just left her to her thoughts while they chatted away, and-  
  
"Ginny"  
  
She jerked her head and hurt her neck. Shit. It was Harry. What does he want? All three of them were looking at her wide-eyed.  
  
"What did you say Ginny?"  
  
"Nothing Ron."  
  
Gods, didn't I say that to myself! What's his problem anyway? He's said worse! And why is Harry still staring at me?  
  
"What Harry!?"  
  
"Um, oh, nothing. Well, I was just wondering. why were you so late today waking up?"  
  
"I DON'T SEE WHY THAT CONCERNS YOU! WHY DON'T YOU JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS AND LEAVE ME ALONE, LIKE YOU USUALLY DO!"  
  
She stormed out of the compartment, slamming the door.  
  
I overreacted! It was just a dumb question. I should have made something up, or been nice about. But why the hell does he care?  
  
She was walking very fast, not really knowing where she was going. Suddenly she bumped into someone.  
  
~  
  
Draco Malfoy lazily opened his eyes.  
  
"HELL! What time is it?"  
  
He bolted out of bed and started getting ready. He didn't realize it was only 6:30 until he got out of the shower.  
  
"Damn! Why the devil am I up this early!" Didn't his house elves ever remember to close the blinds!  
  
Whatever. I'll just finish getting ready.  
  
He washed his face, brushed his teeth, and gelled his hair. Then he went to his desk chair and put on the clothes he picked out last night. They were new navy-blue, baggy shorts and a white tee shirt. He was also wearing 'tennis shoes' as muggles called them.  
  
Although he was wearing muggle clothes, he liked them (but he wouldn't dare tell a soul!)  
  
~LATER~  
  
"DRACO!!! Where are you? We have to leave NOW!"  
  
"Shit. COMING MOTHER!"  
  
He had fallen asleep on the sofa!!! Gods, he felt stupid!  
  
Running to the kitchen, he touched the silver spoon with his mother, and they were gone.  
  
~ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS~  
  
It felt so good to be away from is parents, even though he was trapped in the small compartment with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
The Hogwarts Express started pulling out of the station, and Draco looked out the window. His mother wasn't there. He figured she probably disaparated a while ago. He didn't see her after he went through the barrier, but wasn't sure if she had really left.  
  
"Figures."  
  
"What? Did you say something Draco?"  
  
It was Crabbe. He was scratching his head and looking at Draco with an extra stupid expression, given to the fact he was confused.  
  
"No."  
  
Draco didn't really want to talk to them. He sat there listening to them discuss milk. Suddenly he became really bored, and decided to walk a bit.  
  
He started heading towards the front, to see if he could find the trolley early a maybe buy a  
  
"Malfoy! Watch where you're going!"  
  
"For your information, I'm not the one pelting myself at unsuspecting people. What's your problem anyway? On your way to see the great Harry Potter?"  
  
He smirked evilly. That had to hit the spot!  
  
"Actually, you are the one turning corners without looking. And for your information, Harry is the last person in the world I want to see right now. After you, of course."  
  
With that she marched into the ladies room, letting the door close behind her.  
  
~  
  
A/N All my reviewers - I'm really sorry it took so long to get my chapter up! Thank you for reviewing, though! Please let me know what you think!  
  
Pegasia Silverfeather - Thank you so much for all you help!!! I really appreciated it! 


End file.
